


La Martina

by oxiosa



Series: Brarg Week 2018 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: Quiere gritar por auxilio, pero sabe que tan lejos del pueblo no tiene sentido (teme más a lo que pueda llegar a escucharla aquí afuera). A merced de Dios, no hay nada que la proteja contra la intemperie, las fieras o los indios. Martina tendrá suerte si sobrevive la noche.





	La Martina

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer; los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad Latin Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores. Para más info sobre ellos, sigan el link > www.latin-hetalia.livejournal.com
> 
> Fem!Argentina: Martina Hernández.  
> Brasil: Luciano Da Silva.
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS: Cerca del inicio del trabajo se describe una situación algo violenta entre un grupo de hombres y una mujer. Son apenas un par de párrafos y no es nada gráfico ni sexual, pero si te resulta incomodo de leer, podés saltearlo desde "Paga el precio de su orgullo esa misma noche" y empezar directamente en el párrafo "Quiere gritar por auxilio".

En el pueblo se dice que Martina Hernández es la mujer más bonita de Buenos Aires. Martina se hincha de orgullo, vanidosa, y retruca elocuente que en realidad es la mujer más de bonita de Argentina.

No es más que una simple pueblerina de un pueblito olvidado en el medio de lo silvestre, a kilómetros y kilómetros de la ciudad. Hija un carnicero y una lavandera, perdió a su padre de niña, y a su madre unos años más tarde. Vive y trabaja en la panadería de sus tías, atendiendo en el mostrador - bien sabido, para atraer a ingenuos mozos que embobados por su belleza, solo pasan a comprar pan y dulces con la excusa de verla y tener un minuto de su atención.

Martina es lista además de bonita, con bastante carácter y aún más orgullo. Pero eso nada vale en su pueblo. A sus pretendientes no les interesa escuchar su opinión, y encuentran su temperamento fiero encantador solo porque está adornado de una brillante melena rubia, ojos grandes y verdes de largas pestañas, y delicados labios rosados. Martina podría ser un _adorno_ y no habría diferencia; en un mundo donde lo único que importa es el dinero y el estatus, Martina no tiene nada que ofrecer excepto su belleza.

Para alguien de buena posición como el hijo del Gobernador, que tiene dinero y un futuro asegurado, eso es todo lo que pide en una esposa.

El hijo del Gobernador es un buen partido (el _mejor_ del pueblo), si no fuese porque es un idiota, y en opinión de Martina no hay fortuna ni apellido que cambien eso. Es un hombre caprichoso, acostumbrado a siempre conseguir lo que quiere y salirse con la suya, y cruel. Toma placer en maltratar a la gente a su alrededor, en especial a los que no tienen poder para defenderse.

Martina ha escuchado los rumores de que planea proponerle matrimonio, pero siempre los deshecho como cotillos de viejas aburridas. Cómo si ese estúpido niño mimado pretendiera más que meterse bajo la falda de Martina (como si ella fuese a permitirlo), o como si Martina fuese capaz de aceptar casarse con cualquiera por algo de joyas y comodidades.

Sin duda es una sorpresa cuando el hijo del Gobernador hinca una rodilla en el suelo y le ofrece un brillante anillo. Martina permanece muda por un instante, con los ojos bien abiertos, y es lo suficientemente vanidosa y estúpida de reírse y despreciarlo con crueldad, de _humillarlo_ frente a una plaza llena de pueblerinos y aristócratas que murmuran entre sí. Martina declina la propuesta de matrimonio, y se marcha con la frente en alto.

Debió saber que no saldría caminando como si nada de eso.

Paga el precio de su orgullo esa misma noche, cuando es arrastrada fuera del pueblo por seis hombres en la oscuridad de la noche. Perdió sus zapatos entre tirones y empujones, y su vestido está rasgado y cubierto de barro del trayecto que fue arrastrada entre forcejeos fuera del pueblo por calle y maleza. Martina grita, patalea, y hasta intenta morder las manos que la aprisionan, pero hay poco que hacer; son más fuertes que ella, y ya en las afueras del pueblo, aquí en lo salvaje, no hay nadie que la ayude. Sus apresores han sido lo suficientemente listo de amordazarla para evitar un escándalo, y de no traer consigo antorchas para evitar ser detectados mientras salen del pueblo, guiándose con la luna que se asoma entre nubarrones de tanto en tanto.

\- Aquí está bien - instruye el hijo del Gobernador, que lidera el grupo de matones caminando a la cabecilla de la comitiva, campante como si estuviese buscando un lugar para un día de campo - En ese árbol, junto al arroyo.

Los hombres arrastrandola obligan a Martina a ponerse de pie, y ella intenta asestar un puñetazo que atajan sin dificultad. La empujan con brusquedad contra el árbol indicado, y mientras dos pares de manos la retienen otro par procuran atarla al tronco. Martina gruñe y se retuerce como un animal rabioso mientras la soga se hunde en su carne y oprime su pecho, inmovilizandola contra la madera en su espalda. Maldice a sus captores, a sus padres y madres, e intenta asestar un patadón a los dos que la sostienen solo para verlos bailar fuera de su alcance entre risas.

El hijo del Gobernador le sonríe con crueldad. Acomoda un mechón de la maraña que en el jaleo se ha vuelto el pelo de Martina detrás de su oreja con reverencia, y solo entonces desliza la mordaza fuera de su boca.

Martina frunce el ceño, pero con todas las de perder, no se atreve a hablar.

\- Tal vez así analices mi propuesta y mañana por la mañana cambies de parecer - el hijo del Gobernador inclina la cabeza a un lado, sus ojos fijos en los de Martina con maldad.

Su comitiva se ríe, festeja la broma y lo felicitan por su elocuencia como el montón de monos adiestrados que son. Toda la ira de Martina se vuelve hielo el momento que los ve dar media vuelta y abandonarla.

\- ¡Esperenme! - grita. El pánico finalmente le gana a su orgullo, y suplica con un sollozo; - ¡No me dejen, por favor! _¡Por favor!_

Pero la ignoran, y Martina queda sola en la oscuridad.

Quiere gritar por auxilio, pero sabe que tan lejos del pueblo no tiene sentido (teme _más_ a lo que pueda llegar a escucharla aquí afuera). A merced de Dios, no hay nada que la proteja contra la intemperie, las fieras o los indios.

Tendrá suerte si sobrevive la noche.

El pánico se apropia de su mente, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, y le cuesta _pensar_. Forcejea con las cuerdas que la atan al tronco, gruñe de esfuerzo y de dolor, y solo desiste cuando se siente mareada del aire que le falta.

El sonido de algo moviéndose entre los pastizales en la cercanía hace que se tense y busque con ojos frenéticos alrededor.

 _Tal vez se han arrepentido_ , piensa con una esperanza irracional nacida del miedo. _Tal vez alguien los vio y ha venido a ayudarme._

Martina escucha movimiento, pero no puede ver nada más que oscuridad... hasta que las nubes se despejan lo suficiente como para que la luz blanca de la luna ilumine la tierra y pueda ver un grupo de al menos cinco perros olfateando el aire con interés.

Martina aguanta la respiración, y permanece quieta. Ha escuchado lo que las manadas de perros salvajes hacen a la gente que se aventura sola fuera del pueblo, pero los animales no parecen presentar amenaza de momento. El interés que muestran no tiene porqué ser otra cosa que simple curiosidad.

Excepto que el momento que sus ojos se encuentran con Martina, enseñan los colmillos y gruñen a coro.

El primero que se lanza es el más grande de la manada, y Martina es lo suficientemente rápida como para esquivar los dientes afilados que se cierran a centímetros de su muslo. El perro gruñe y se lleva un bocado de la falda de su vestido, que tira y rasga con dientes afilados. Martina lo patea con toda la fuerza que puede, y el animal retrocede con un chillido lastimero. Enseña los colmillos y se relame el hocico gruñendo, antes de volver a saltar con las fauces abiertas.

Martina no podrá volver a esquivarlo, pero no hace falta; una sombra salta de entre el pastizal, rápida como un rayo, e intercepta al perro de un zarpazo.

A Martina se le escapa un grito ahogado, y no puede evitar volver a tironear de las sogas aprisionandola cuando la luna revela un enorme e imponente jaguar anteponiendose entre la manada y ella.

Los perros retroceden, pero no huyen. Son por lo menos cinco a uno, y parecen sentirse confiados con esta ventaja. El jaguar no se amedrenta; enseña los colmillos, gruñendo y siseando amenazante, y no duda en abalanzarse desnudando las garras con un rugido.

Lleva una pelea corta, en la que la manada apenas logra hincar los dientes en el jaguar, para que los perros se dispersen y salgan corriendo despavoridos chillando sin atreverse siquiera a mirar atrás. El jaguar no se molesta en corretearlos; se yergue triunfador, orgulloso, y ruge en su dirección a modo de última advertencia.

Solo una vez que la manada se han alejado lo suficiente, el jaguar se gira y clava sus ojos en Martina. Entonces, avanza a reclamar su presa.

Martina se pega contra el tronco del árbol, como si así pudiera fundirse con la corteza y desaparecer. Su corazón late desbocado en su pecho, y con cada paso que el jaguar da le cuesta más y más respirar.

Aprieta los ojos y gira el rostro soltando un gemido lastimoso cuando el jaguar la alcanza y se levanta en sus patas traseras, soportando su peso en una pesada garra que clava en el tronco junto a su hombro.

Martina derrama lágrimas, y espera a que las mandíbulas del jaguar se cierren alrededor de su cuello.

Nada ocurre.

Un bufido impaciente de aire caliente da de lleno en su cara, y con una cuidadosa exhalación, Martina abre un ojo. Se arrepiente al instante; tiene la trompa del animal a centímetros de su cara.

El jaguar vuelve a bufar, esta vez impaciente. Martina gira cuidadosamente el rostro hasta quedar a cara a cara, y se encuentra con los ojos del animal. Su mirada es calma, y sus ojos brillan de una forma que Martina decide _no es natural_. El iris es de un marrón cálido, pero dentro de sus pupilas baila un extraño brillo dorado. Martina se pierde en su extravagancia; es como asomarse a un aljibe y observar el brillo del agua en el fondo danzar en la oscuridad.

Sin previo aviso, el jaguar saca la lengua y lame las lágrimas de sus mejillas, y Martina no puede evitar correr el rostro con una exclamación de asco. El jaguar bufa otra vez - y podría jurar que suena _jocoso_. Se deja caer de vuelta en sus cuatro patas, y para sorpresa de Martina, se recuesta a sus pies. Como si todo no fuera lo suficientemente alocado, el animal frota su cabeza pesada contra sus piernas y se pone a _ronronear_.

El jaguar no se va en toda la noche. Permanece fiel y manso, girando sus orejas atento hacia el menor signo de amenaza, y de a poco Martina se acostumbra a su presencia lo suficiente para comenzar a relajarse.

Martina no sabría decir cuánto tiempo ha pasado despierta o dormida, cabeceando de tanto en tanto. Es difícil conciliar el sueño de pie atada a un árbol, más aún cuando cada pequeño sonido tiene el potencial de ser una amenaza. Lo que sí es seguro es que cada vez que Martina despierta, el jaguar sigue recostado a sus pies y levanta la cabeza para mirarla con sus ojos brillantes para asegurarse. Bufa bajito para ella algo que Martina empieza a reconocer como un _“Está bien, sigue descansando”_ antes de volver a vigilar los alrededores.

El sol aún no sale, pero el cielo ya se tiñe de anaranjado anunciando el pronto amanecer, y el alba trae consigo el sonido de voces familiares riendo y bromeando a la distancia. Martina levanta la cabeza con un gemido quedo - pasó parte de la noche colgando de sus ataduras, y su cuello lo reciente con músculos acalambrados y doloridos -, y tirita del frío de su vestido húmedo por el rocío y de la fatiga de sus músculos. El jaguar sigue recostado a sus pies, con la cabeza erguida en dirección a las voces que se acercan. Un gruñido bajo comienza a vibrar en su pecho, y su cola golpea el suelo con impaciencia.

Cuando el hijo del Gobernador y su grupo de amigos aparecen, sus ojos se encuentran con los de Martina con sorpresa. Martina frunce el ceño, y levanta el mentón desafiante a pesar de su fatiga.

El jaguar se pone de pie, agazapado y mostrando los colmillos con un siseo enojado, y Martina ve con cruel placer como los hombres tiemblan y se vuelven blancos como el papel. Avanza amenazante, haciendo retroceder a la comitiva, y cuando salta al ataque, salen corrieron gritando despavoridos. El jaguar les da caza, y se pierden en la maleza en un alboroto de chillidos y rugidos.

Martina espera ver al jaguar regresar, volver a tomar su puesto de vigilia a sus pies, pero mientras espera, más siente con desesperanza en el corazón que no volverá a verlo. Por más fiel que se haya mostrado, es un animal, una fiera salvaje. Martina le debe mucho, pero el animal no le debe nada a ella.

El sol ya se asoma en el horizonte cuando Martina escucha pisadas en el césped. Por un momento tiene la estúpida ocurrencia de que el jaguar ha vuelto, pero su fantasía infantil se viene abajo cuando ve a un muchacho moreno vestido en andrajos. Viste una camisa que en algún momento debió ser blanca demasiado grande para su figura menuda y una pantalones rasgados y deshilachados que apenas llegan a sus rodillas, y (lo llamativo de su vestidura, en contraste con lo humilde del resto) lleva una lustrosa e inmaculada piel de jaguar colgada en sus hombros que cae por su espalda

Se acerca a Martina con una cautela que descoloca a Martina por su _familiaridad_. Rodea el árbol, y trabaja en silencio en el nudo de las cuerdas hasta que logra deshacerlo. Martina se desploma en el suelo, sus músculos demasiado tensos y doloridos para mantenerla en pie una vez que se ve libre de las ataduras que la ataban al árbol, y el muchacho es rápido en asistirla, acuclillandose a su lado para ayudarla a incorporarse con toques gentiles y pacientes.

Martina se arrodilla en la tierra, y trata de tomar aire ahora que no tiene sogas apretándole el pecho. Una mano gentil traza círculos en su espalda, ayudando a relajar músculos y pulmones. Cuando Martina levanta la vista, el muchacho le sonríe, y así de cerca Martina tiene la oportunidad de estudiarlo mejor. Es joven, de su edad - tal vez uno o dos de años menos que ella. Tiene el cabello negro y espeso, una maraña indomable de rizos en todas direcciones, y los labios y sonrisa más bonitos que Martina ha visto en su vida. Sus ojos son morenos y cálidos, como el resto de él, pero cuando encuentran miradas, Martina puede ver en el fondo de sus pupilas una luz dorada que reconoce al instante parpadear, como el brillo de un diamante a la luz. La mirada de Martina enseguida se fija en la piel moteada que el muchacho lleva colgada alrededor de los hombros.

Martina ha escuchado de los de su tipo. Brujos, hombres malditos que han hecho un pacto con el diablo y que lo invocan para transformarse en fieras a voluntad.

Martina parpadea lento, y vuelve a levantar la vista para perderse en el dorado de esos ojos oscuros. Martina ha conocido hombres malos, y uno que permanece a su lado durante toda una larga noche para protegerla de daño no es uno de ellos.

Sólo recordar a sus agresores hace que la sangre hierva en las venas de Martina.

\- ¿Los asesinaste? - pregunta mordaz, y frunce el ceño con lo áspera que suena su voz.

El muchacho no responde. Sonríe y frunce el ceño con algo de confusión pintandole el rostro, estudiando a Martina con aires casi curiosos como si _ella_ fuese de los dos la que no cuadra en la situación.

\- Porque si no, deberías haberlo hecho - sentencia Martina sin un ápice de piedad, encajando la mandíbula furiosa.

El muchacho suelta una carcajada - y es un sonido bonito, musical y honesto - y vuelve a sonreírle con ojos brillantes y traviesos.

Hace ademán de irse, pero Martina atrapa su mano antes que pueda ponerse de pie.

El muchacho baja la vista a sus manos entrelazadas con sorpresa, antes de clavar la mirada en Martina.

\- Gracias - Martina murmura sin poder despegar sus ojos de los del muchacho, y siente un cálido rubor subirle al rostro - Por todo.

El muchacho la estudia un momento, y Martina no puede evitar aguantar la respiración y permanecer inmóvil mientras sus ojos - esos ojos _tan_ hermosos - recorren su rostro. El muchacho estira una mano (siempre moviéndose lento y cuidadoso, desnudando sus intenciones de cualquier sensación de amenaza), y acaricia la mejilla de Martina con dedos ásperos y callosos. Vuelve a sonreírle, esta vez chiquito y tímido, y acerca su rostro al de Martina hasta que comparten uno el aire del otro. Sus ojos marrones bajan su boca, y Martina cierra los ojos cuando siente sus labios presionarse delicadamente contra los suyos.

Martina no puede evitar abrir su boca para profundizar el beso, solo para sentir como sus labios se alejan. Vuelve a abrir los ojos, y hace un puchero cuando se encuentra al muchacho sonriéndole con picardía apenas a centímetros de su boca.

\- De nada - responde él, y se pone de pie.

Martina lo observa alejarse, volver por donde vino. Le da la espalda al pueblo, y no se da vuelta a ver si Martina lo sigue, caminando descalzo pero seguro hacia lo salvaje.

Martina se pone de pie, tambaleándose un poco antes de encontrar su equilibrio, y entonces gira la cabeza hacia el pueblo allá en la distancia.

Después de lo que ocurrió, ya no se siente como su hogar.

Martina suspira, y cierra los ojos por un momento, saboreando la brisa de la mañana mientras nace un nuevo día. Vuelve a abrir los ojos, y frunce el ceño con decisión antes de dar media vuelta y correr tras la figura solitaria del muchacho que se adentra a lo silvestre.

**Author's Note:**

> ☑ Brarg Week - Día 2; Folklore
> 
> N/A: Cuenta la leyenda de "La Maldonado" allá por 1536 durante la primera fundación de Buenos Aires, los colonos españoles enjuiciaron a una de los suyos por haber traspasado el cerco del pueblo y haberse adentrado en tierra india. Fue condenada a morir de hambre y sed atada a un árbol junto a un arroyo, a merced de las fieras que merodeaban la zona. Al cabo de tres días, los españoles volvieron al arroyo y encontraron a la mujer viva custodiada por un puma a sus pies. A la mujer se la recuerda como "la Maldonado", y el arroyo junto al que se cree fue atada se lo llamó el Arroyo Maldonado.


End file.
